


Say You Love Me

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Sometimes a simple phrase not being said can cause lots of pain for everyone. But the same simple phrase can fix all the pain.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan & Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi~ i did my best editing but i am dyslexic so i apologize for any spelling errors. Please enjoy my first fic
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Unrequited feelings were the worst thing in the world. At least thats what Junhee thought, as he watched Donghun's v-live with Yuchan. They were cuddly and happy. Just two rooms away from him. He was currently alone as Byeongkwan and Sehyoon had gone out to do god knows what. He sighed when the v-live ended and put his phone down.

There was a while where he thought he had a chance with the oldest member. When they were in Canada after he missed his flight and had many panicked messages from Donghun. Then when he got back to him getting a hug, and a scolding off camera about never worrying him like that again. They got drunk and came out to each other; bi for Donghun pan for Junhee. The rest of the trip Donghun was very adamant that Junhee stay close to him. Plus Donghun is very cuddly so the two often ended up curled up in a tangle of limbs and blankets at night. However when they got back to Korea all of that stopped. Donghun went back to being all about Yuchan, Junhee only being a background thought.

A knock on his hotel door startled Junhee out of his thoughts. He sighed assuming it was Byeongkwan having lost his hotel key, he went and opened to door. Only it wasnt Byeongkwan, it was Donghun. Junhee blinked in shocked a few times

"Why do you look so surprised Junnie?" Donghun chuckled

"I thought youd be...asleep"

"Ah no Channie is, snoring already...hes so cute"

"Right...so why are you here?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go get food with me" Donghun smiled then before Junhee could answer added "I was gonna bring Channie, but like I said hes sleeping dont wanna wake him"

"Oh...sorry hyung I already ate. Maybe next time"

"Oh...well okay. Get some rest Junnie!" Donghun smiled ruffeling Junhee's hair before heading off. Junhee shut the door and went back to bed.

"Of course I'd be the second choice..." Junhee mumbles to himself as he crawled under the blankets. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes but fought them not wanting Byeongkwan to find him crying. If Byeongkwan knew Sehyoon and Yuchan would hear and one of those two would tell Donghun.

Eventually Junhee feel asleep. Byeongkwan got back after a couple hours and tried to be quiet going in but Junhee was a very light sleeper and woke up. He whined slightly and rolled over to look. Byeongkwan freezes then sighs shutting the door and going to his bed

"Sorry hyung, tried to be quiet"

" 'S okay im a light sleeper not your fault... whatd you and yoon hyung do?"

"Went to a park, then to a movie, then walked around, then ate and came back. Oh! I should have brought you back food! I'm sorry!!"

"Youre fine, already ate...even if i hadnt Donghun hyung invited me out to eat earlier"

"Oh? Are you two okay?"

"What do you mean?" Junhee sat up and stared at Byeongkwan. Thanking his acting skills for keeping his face neutral

"I dont know...something just feels off i guess. Almost like you guys fought... I know I'm younger but I will try to help if something is wrong, even if its just someone to talk to. I wont tell anyone, not even Sehyoon!" Byeongkwan said earnestly. Junhee's heart ached he wanted so badly to tell Byeongkwan everything but he was scared.

"Its nothing I promise Kwannie, we are fine I'm not avoiding him" Junhee lied smoothly with a reassuring smile. Byeongkwan believed him and nodded looking relieved. "Im gonna get back to sleep okay?"

Byeongkwan nodded and put headphones on as Junhee rolled over pulling blankets tightly around himself. Its easier to fake everything is fine in front of cameras, but he hadn't considered the members noticing. Junhee made the decision to just live a fake life; he'd pretend he wasn't in love with Donghun, that it didn't crush him every time Donghun choses Yuchan over him, that he was fine. He would do this to keep his members happy like a good leader would.

Time passed and no one seemed to notice anything was wrong. Junhee was a really good actor after all. The only thing was he didnt do anything alone with Donghun. If Donghun asked him to dinner Junhee insisted on bringing 'the kids'. Eventually Donghun stopped asking him to dinner all together.

Junhee had a few group chats he was in; one for leaders, one for people born his year, one for idols who were out amongst each other as LGBTQ+, one for A.C.E.. He was the only A.C.E member in the LGBTQ+ chat since Donghun was only out to him. Although Junhee wasn't out to all of A.C.E yet, he'd joined the chat when another friend suggested. He chatted alot with Ateez's leader Hongjoong who was in both the leader chat and the LGBTQ+ chat, he just identified as queer stating he found all the terms too confusing but people were hot. Hongjoong and Junhee talked alot outside of the group chats. Junhee knew Hongjoong had started dating his member Seonghwa but the rest of the group didnt know yet. Junhee talked about Hongjoong alot to in real life.

"I'm gonna meet Hongjoong for lunch!" Junhee said to the members as he got his coat on

"Dont get caught" Donghun mutters

"Caught?" Junhee tilted his head looking at Donghun confused. The other three also looked over equally confused

"Yeah dont get caught on your date" Donghun said sounding a little annoyed. Yuchan giggled. Junhee's heart dropped a little staring at Donghun.

"Hyung! Hongjoong is a guy!" Yuchan laughs "He's the leader of Ateez!"

"I know who he is" Donghun mutters

"Hyung..." Junhee mumbles trying to think of how to subtly remind Donghun while hes out to a few other idols hes not out to A.C.E yet other than him.

"Then why say they need to not get caught on a date?" Yuchan asked confused

"Because Junghee is clearly into him. He never shuts up about 'Joongie'" Donghun rolls his eyes

"Is Junnie hyung not straight?" Yuchan looked shocked. Junhee felt tears build in his eyes his face going red

"I...I'm heading out I'll be back later..." Junhee turned and started to leave but stopped "I'm not into Hongjoong or dating him hyung...hes just my friend...I'm sorry I've been annoying I'll stop talking about my friends" he adds before he leaves. When he's out the door Sehyoon smacks Donghun on the back of the head and calls him a dick for just outing Junhee like that, which makes Donghun realize what he'd done and feel like shit. He tries to call Junhee but gets ignored. At lunch Junhee breaks down crying telling Hongjoong what happened. Hongjoong threatens to have San kill Donghun. Junhee doesnt let him.

"Why not?! Hes an asshole!" Hongjoong says angrily

"He's not...he's...its my fault for annoying him" Junhee mumbles rubbing his eyes

"Hyung. Nothing you do gives someone the right to out you. I do not understand why even LIKE him!"

"He is nice...and-"

"Outing you isn't nice!"

"He takes care of me-"

"So what?!"

"He...i love him...no matter what I'm just in love..."

"Hyung...im sorry...but still"

"Let's not talk about it. How are things with Seonghwa?"

"They are good...Mingi caught us making out. Seonghwa decided we should tell the members after that"

"How did that go?"

"Well Yeosang yelled that Wooyoung owed him money and Wooyoung asked why we couldn't have waited 3 more months so...they knew already" Hongjoong chuckled and Junhee laughed

"How much did they bet? And what was the bet?"

"35,000 won. I think it was how long it would take us to start dating"

"Was anyone shocked?"

"Yunho said he was surprised anyone would be able to stand me"

"Oh my God poor you"

The two laughed and joked for the rest of lunch. Junhee had almost forgotten about what happened at the dorms by the time they finished. They argued on who should pay, as always. This time Hongjoong won.

"If things are bad at your dorm you can come over to mine. But be warned San will demand cuddles, which you will be forced to give him."

"Thanks Joongie" Junhee smiled. He headed back to the dorm the closer he got the less happy he felt and the more dread sat in. What if the members hated him now? What if they didnt want him to live there anymore? What if they told the company? He walked inside nervous, "I'm back" he called.

"The kids went out" Donghun said walking out of the kitchen

"Ah i see okay...um I'm gonna get a shower"

"Wait Junnie. I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have done that...and i know it doesnt make it better but i told them about me being bi too. They're accepting...but I know I'm an asshole for doing that and-"

"Its fine hyung. You had a right to be worried if I was dating a guy and the public found out it could hurt A.C.E...but I'll be careful I would never hurt the group..."

"No...Junnie listen. I was just-" Donghun began but was interrupted

"Hyung im sorry I've been annoying. I won't talk about him anymore. Im going to shower" with that Junhee walkes away and locked himself in the bathroom after gathering his things.

Donghun waited for the singing to start, but it never did. For Junhee's entire shower he was silent. The rest came home as Junhee was leaving the shower, before Donghun could try to say anything Junhee was attacked by the others all talking over each other to tell Junhee how much they loved and supported him no matter what. Junhee smiled hugging them all, only Donghun realized how fake his smile was.

Months passed and Donghun still felt he hadn't properly apologized, but he couldn't... Junhee would barely talk to him if they were alone. Not that they were alone often as Junhee did everything in his power to avoid that. No one else noticed the chages; the fake smiles, the lack of singing, the lack of rambling about his friends; except Donghun. Donghun knew it was his fault, he had to fix it. So he got Sehyoon to take the "kids" out one day while Junhee was at a vocal lesson. He intended to only have a little to drink as liquid courage but before Junhee got home he was pretty drunk.

"I'm home! Everyone do we want chicken or should I cook tonight?" Junhee voice called. Donghun stumbled a little going to the entry way

"Junnie...the kids went out" he mumbled staring at the leader

"Oh...then I'll go to bed" Junhee sighed moving to walk by him. Donghun grabbed his arm to stop him tears already forming in his eyes

"Do you hate me Junnie?" Donghun asked ignoring his own tears

"What? Donghun your drunk go to bed" Junhee sighed. Donghun shook his head and held on to Junhee's wrist

"I hurt you...youre not yourself anymore no one else sees it but i do...its my fault" Donghun reached his other hand up cupping Junhee's cheek to drunk to notice the others uncomfortable look "please I'll do anything to make it better...I'll buy you anything you want...no thats stupid i cant buy forgiveness"

"Hyung..." Junhee started but Donghun was muttering to himself still holding Junhee. Donghun made a small hurt noise then let him go

"I make my Junnie unhappy" donghun mumbles staring angrily at his own hands for 30 seconds before he looks up at Junhee "if hyung leaves will my Junnie be happy again? Will that make it better? Hyung will do anything for my pretty Junnie to be happy...I'll call the managers right now" he reached for his phone but Junhee grabbed his arm with an exasperated sigh

"I dont want you to leave. I want you to go to bed." Junhee said irritated as he dragged Donghun to his room and forced him into bed

"But youre not happy....its my fault" Donghun tried to grab Junhee's hand. Junhee pulls his hand away and turns to learn the room "Junnie...you hate me now...but I love you so much"

"You shouldn't say stupid things when youre drunk. You dont love me"

"I do love you Junnie I've always loved you...please"

"Stop saying that." Junhee looked at Donghun with more anger in his eyes than Donghun had ever seen "You love all of a.c.e you don't love me. Now go to bed." Junhee slammed his door when he left. Leaving a drunk, confused and heartbroken Donghun in the dark where he sat and cried. Junhee went to his own room and also started crying curled up clutching a pillow.

The three others, dispite what Donghun and Junhee thought, knew what was going on. Byeongkwan realized Junhee was in love with Donghun. Sehyoon figured out Donghun was in love with Junhee. Yuchan realized he was part of the issue since Donghun loved to baby him. So on that night the decided they would start "Operation Dongjun".

The main plan was simple, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan would get the Donghun and Junhee respectively to want to confess. Yuchan would use his "baby" powers to get Junhee to agree to go out with Donghun only to get something. The hard part was figuring out how to get the two to make up. Sehyoon knew that was Donghuns goal for the night but didnt have high hopes since Donghun was very stupid when it came to Junhee.

When they got home Junhee was asleep, very obvious that he had cried. Sehyoon went quietly over and made sure Junhee was covered and gently wiped his tears. Before stepping out of the room, the youngest two followed him to his and Donghun's room expecting Donghun to be asleep. However, much to their shock, Donghun was awake tears running down his cheeks as he stared at his phone. Donghun was mumbling about his 'pretty junnie' hating him. Sehyoon took the phone but Donghun kept staring like he had it. Donghun's phone was open to an album named 'pretty', he had been scrolling through the photos. Some were selcas of him and Junhee, others were just Junhee's selcas, others pictures Donghun had taken of Junhee, he'd even saved some fansite pictures and pictures from their Twitter. Sehyoon backed out of the folder to see if Donghun had folders of all of them, but he didn't really. His camera roll had pictures of all of them and he did have a folder labeled "my kids" that had pictures of Sehyoon and the younger two. Finally it clicked for Donghun he didnt actually have his phone anymore

"Give it back...I want to look at my pictures" Donghun said

"Hyung you got it bad" Yuchan said then smiled and added "You just need to tell Junhee hyung you like him"

"Junnie hates me...I make him sad"

"No he doesn't! Junhee hyung could never hate you!"

"I did tell him...You...you didnt see him...hes never...looked so mad..." Donghun slurred his eyes refilling with tears as he takes his phone back and scrolls to find the picture he had been staring at "its stupid to think he'd like me...too pretty"

"Hun, go to sleep. You two as well Chan, Kwannie" Sehyoon sighed shooing the youngest out. He got Donghun to lay down, Donghun falls asleep quickly after that. Sehyoon then goes to clean up the bottles from Donghun's drinking, he hears the door to Junhee's open. Junhee shuffled into the kitchen moments later "Hey jun you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Junhee tired to lie but immediately broke down crying "no I'm not...hyung it hurts...Donghun said he loved me but i know he doesn't mean it the way I want him too"

"How do you know that Junnie?"

"Because he doesn't! He barely even wants to be alone with me!"

"Jun honey you are avoiding him if he asks you to go eat you tell him we all should go"

"He only asks me out to eat if Channie is busy! And he thinks I'm annoying! Everything I do he hates..."

"Thats not true Jun, you know its not"

"He fucking outed me to you because I was annoying him talking about Joong"

"He didnt mean to...it was wrong of him to do that obviously. But Junhee I'm his roommate and also his chingu. He talks about you and how pretty you are all the time"

"Dont..."

"Hyung..." Yuchan's voice made them both jump and look back at him "Maybe...maybe you should talk to Donghun hyung…"

"No...I can't"

"Hyung please. Donghun hyung doesn't like me, I'm just his cute little brother...please just give him a chance to explain when he's sober"

"I…."

"Tomorrow I'll take Kwannie and Channie out. You talk to Donghun okay?" Sehyoon asked. Junhee sighed but nodded. "Okay now you both of you go sleep"

After ensuring the two went to bed Sehyoon finished cleaning up. He sighs sitting on the couch, wondering how he ended up being the voice of reason for this. He got up after a few minutes of contemplating his life and went to his bed. The morning came far to quickly but Sehyoon woke up to Donghun groaning and complaining about a hangover. Sehyoon shuffled into the kitchen wordlessly to get him water and medicine. When he got back Donghun was slowly remembering the night before.

"Sehyoon...please tell me I didn't actually get drunk and tell Junnie I love him…" Donghun took the water and medicine

"You want me to tell you that or the truth?"

"Leave me to die"

"He agreed to talk to you today and let you explain sober. So I'm gonna take Kwannie and Channie out, AGAIN, try not to fuck it up this time"

"I dont know what to say to him! I fucking outed him because I'm literally the worst person who got jealous because I thought he liked Hongjoong and got jealous! All I want to do his hold his stupid cute hand and give him stupid kisses all over his stupid pretty face...and cuddle with him and pet his hair…"

"Gross. Anyway you say that, maybe leave out calling him stupid but just tell him how you feel"

"Yeah cause thats so easy. You confess to Byeongkwan and let me know how easy it is!"

"I...I'm DATING Byeongkwan, have been for like a year and a half...did you not realize?"

"Wait what?"

"Like we kept it pretty secret for the first 6 months but for the past year we haven't been hiding it…"

"I dont think anyone knows Yoon"

"Well maybe we've been better at being quiet at night than we thought we were being…"

"Oh GROSS"

"I'm just saying! Anyway let's get up and get breakfast I guess I have an announcement to make"

That moment the door burst open and a very pouty Byeongkwan walked in asking where his morning kiss was. Sehyoon chuckled and cups Byeongkwan's cheeks kissing all over his face and apologizing. Donghun pretended to gag while this happened. After what Sehyoon deemed enough kisses he pulls Donghun out of bed and drags both of them to the kitchen to start cooking. Now that he knew Donghun did notice how many cute coupley things the two did, he was kinda jealous of how cute it was. The three made breakfast then while Sehyoon and Donghun set the table, Byeongkwan went to get Junhee and Yuchan.

Donghun couldn't look at Junhee at all during breakfast, he remembered the anger in his eyes from the night before and was too scared to see it again. Sehyoon told everyone that he and Byeongkwan were dating, no one knew but also no one was shocked. Sehyoon took Byeongkwan and Yuchan out right before lunch leaving Donghun with Junhee. Junhee went to shower, which Donghun was grateful for cause it gave him time to plan what he wanted to say. He was so focused on planning he didn't notice that for the first time in a while Junhee was faintly singing, not as loud as normal but still singing. Junhee finished his shower and got dressed before heading to the living room ruffling his hair with a towel. Donghun was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands as he mumbled to himself. Junhee sat by him making him jump.

"Oh Junnie you're here...hi," Donghun mumbles

"Yes I'm here. Only because Channie and Sehyoon hyung said i should give you a chance to explain...everything that happened the past few months"

"Yes right okay...um so I...you...yeah"

"Lovely explanation honestly" Junhee sighs heavily and sits cross legged turning to look at him "just tell me what's on your mind"

"You are...always…"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you...like I'm in love with you. I'm terrible at showing it. I realized in Canada how in love I was with you when you weren't on the flight. It felt like I couldn't breathe, I joked on camera because I didn't want Choice to know…"

"Why didn't you say anything then? We cuddled and we came out to each other…"

"I was scared…"

"And then you stopped caring at all! Everything became about Chan!"

"That's not true! I always cared! I just...Chan's like my child I want to spoil. You're different"

"And then you outed me! Do you know how much that hurt?! I trusted you!"

"I know….god I'm the worst. I was just so mad at myself and jealous. I let my emotions get the better of me. I thought you were going on dates with Hongjoong and I was so mad he stole you from me….which is stupid you're not mine because I'm a coward. That doesn't make what I did okay….I'm just the worst"

"You're not the worst…"

"I am. No one else noticed you stopped singing in the shower...your smiles were fake… You weren't yourself and it's my fault. I wanted to fix things but then my dumbass just had to go and get drunk. And I ruined it again"

"Hyung...I-"

"I mean if I had any sort of courage I would have said 'Hey Jun I'm like stupidly in love with you to the point it's gross. Please let me hold you hand and kiss your face and tell you how pretty I think you are' but instead-"

"Okay"

"What? Okay?"

"You can hold my hand, kiss my face and tell me how pretty you think i am"

"I...you...what?!"

"I'm in love with you too. I also want to hold your hand, kiss your face and tell you your pretty"

"I'm not pretty"

"Well you're pretty stupid if thats the only part of that you have a comment on" Junhee was smiling watching Donghun. Junhee could see the gears turning then short circuit as the full statement processed.

"You...just said you loved me…"

"Yes, I did say that"

"You love ME?"

"Yes hyung"

"ME? LEE DONGHUN?"

"Yes that is your name" Junhee was giggling watching him

"YOU, PARK JUNHEE, ARE IN LOVE WITH ME, LEE DONGHUN?!"

"Oh my god you are so dumb" Junhee laughed before leaning over and kissing lightly at the corner of Donghun's mouth "Yes. I, Park Junhee, for some inexplicable reason am in love you you, Lee Donghun"

The kiss momentarily shut down all of Donghun's response capabilities. He stared blankly for a couple minutes while Junhee giggled. Once Donghun regained his control of self he reached forward and grabbed Junhee's face pulling him close. Donghun kissed Junhee, softly but firmly cupping his cheeks. Junhee sighs slightly and melts into the kiss. Junhee moved closer wrapping his arms around his waist. Donghun smiled softly then started pressing small light kisses all over Junhee's face. Junhee was just giggling and pretending to push Donghun away. Donghun looked at Junhee smiling softly staring at Junhee still holding his face. Junhee got embarrassed and leaned forward to hide his face in Donghun's chest

"You still have to ask…" Junhee mumbled

"Ask? Ask what?"

"You have asked me out yet"

"Oh my god you're so cute. Park Junhee, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Nah, don't think so"

"You little--" Donghun smirked and started tickling Junhee

"STOP" Junhee squealed laughing trying to pry Donghun's hands away.

"Say yes you brat"

"Okay! Okay! Yes I'm your boyfriend! Please stop" Junhee laughed. Donghun stopped tickling him and kissed his nose

"That's what i thought"

"Well i guess we should tell the kids"

"I mean yeah since they basically already know. But when they get home, I have lots of love to give and you need lots of kisses"

The other three came home and walked in on a pretty intense makeout session. Junhee on Donghun lap hands tangled in his hair while Donghun hands were moving from his waist to his ass. Byeongkwan pretended to gag while Sehyoon covered Yuchan's eyes. Junhee turned completely red and hid his face in Donghun's neck. Donghun just chuckled and welcomed the rest home and told Sehyoon he might want to sleep in Byeongkwan's room that night, which earned him a slap in the chest from Junhee. Donghun chuckled standing up which made Junhee wrap his legs around Donghun's waist and grab onto his shoulders. Donghun held Junhee with one arm and tossed Sehyoon his wallet telling him to order dinner when they're hungry and to get him and Junhee when food gets there.


End file.
